1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a stopcock for controlling ducts in a medical endoscope for passing flux media.
2. Description of Related Art
Stopcocks on endoscopes control flux media such as gas or irrigation liquids flowing through ducts in the endoscope. In earlier designs, a plug is secured by a screw on the stopcock housing.
The German patent document 198 19 814 C1 discloses a design of this kind. The stopcock housing is made of metal and is permanently affixed to the endoscope, for instance by welding. To take care of friction and to assure sealing, the plug is made of an appropriate plastic. The rotary body, together with its handle, is also made of plastic and, by means of a detent device, snaps into the housing and thereby facilitates assembly and makes the stopcock manufacture more economical with respect to earlier designs comprising screw connections.
Because the detent device seated on the rotary body is configured within the housing when assembled, it is inaccessible following appropriate snap-in insertion and, thereafter, will also be undetachable. If defects arise in the stopcock, especially when the conical element has suffered wear, the stopcock must be exchanged as a whole, and the entailed repair is unusually elaborate. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved stopcock design that facilitates and simplifies repair and maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to create a stopcock that permits simpler and more economical repairs.
In accordance with the present invention, the rotary body includes a prefabricated rupture site that, after being deliberately ruptured, allows access to the detent device. To undertake repairs, the predetermined rupture site is broken by forcing the rotary body""s handle. Thereafter, the detent device is accessible and it may be unlocked and removed using an appropriate tool. Next, the remainder of the rotary body together with the detent element, the spring and plug, may be removed and replaced by new parts. During this procedure the stopcock housing may remain on the endoscope while the elaborate steps heretofore required to change the housing now are eliminated.
The detent device may be designed in the manner of the cited German patent document 198 19 814 C1. However, in accordance with further features of the present invention, the detent device is a snap ring within a circumferential groove of the rotary body. The circumferential groove is deep enough to act as the prefabricated rupture site. The functions of this design are therefore attained in very simple manner.